The Misadventures of Adulthood
by PeanutButter123
Summary: Katara seems to have it all. A good job, a nice house and good friends but she's missing one thing: a man by her side. Katara's love life is always in shambles but when she meets a mysterious client who changes her life forever, will things be looking up for her in the romance department?
1. Chapter 1

" _Today is the oldest you've ever been and the youngest you'll ever be again."_

It is a single and unifying fact among that masses that I am almost 30 with no sense of hope for romance ever.

"Are you fucking serious!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I threw on my robe and stared at the small gold circle that I stepped on as I went to the bathroom.

 _Married?!_

Jet was fast asleep until I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had invited him into my bed. This _married_ man was butt ass naked in my bed. I definitely needed to burn those sheets.

He cringed when he saw the tiny piece of metal in my hand, _"_ Look Katara, I can explain! We're separated! Babe don't be like this!"

I scoffed and mocked him,"Ughhhh, go call your wife _Babe._ "

Another guy down the drain. How was this still happening to me?

Jet was completely naked, as one typically was after a night of sex. I can't believe this ass hole. He screwed me then probably went home and screwed his wife afterwards.

Jet spoke flustered and fast, "Kat, listen. I don't want her. I-"

I was infuriated. I was so pissed I threw my bedside lamp at his head. He ducked and was quick to grab a pillow to protect his bare manhood.

"Get out Jet!" I toss another object at him and it the wall behind him.

He was I was serious and said, "Okay, okay! Let me just get my clothes."

Ha, he thought I'd give him that decency? I chased him out of my house and locked the door. He was now standing on my front lawn with his bare ass exposed to the world and a pillow covering his crotch. He banged on the door thinking I would budge, watching his obvious humiliation.

In fact, his banging was really annoying. I opened my window next to the front door.

"Can you leave Jet? I'm trying to enjoy my morning coffee here."

"I would if you'd stop holding my clothes hostage."

"Hmmmmm…. Maybe have your wife bring your clothes." I turned on the sprinklers in my yard immediately. He was either going to leave or have soaked balls. "Better sprint to the car now." I slammed the window as he let out an annoyed howl.

Well time for a bedsheet bonfire and ice cream.

~/~

I lived for Fridays. Nights out with my girls and cutting loose. My work week was always stressful and getting drinks with my girls always helped me unwinded and process my week.

My girls were Toph and Suki. Toph was 5'4" with long, straight black hair that fell to her bra strap. She usually wore thick, straight bangs that covered her eyes. She was never the girly type. She dressed in jeans and t-shirts, even now at a bar where most women were wear skin tight dresses. Toph and I met in college. She was my roommate freshman year and ever since then we were inseparable.

Toph came from a rich, diplomatic family that paid her way through college to become a doctor. Little to their knowledge, nothing about Toph screamed precision or even hospitality. You know, the traits most doctors have. In fact, she didn't even want to be a doctor. She had been lying for the past couple years saying she'd been going to medical school in hope that they would continue paying her rent here. I wasn't sure how long she could keep the serade up and how long she could survive with no job skills when they did find out but Toph was a free-spirit. She'd land on her feet.

Suki was my brother's girlfriend of 8 years. Though I was skeptical of her at first we quickly became close and I realized she was kind-hearted and caring. She stood at 5'10" which was actually one inch shorter than my own brother. Her soft, brunette hair was cut into a bob cropped at the bottom of her ears which accentuated her features. Suki was gorgeous. My brother had a catch for once. Her smile, violet eyes, and athletic build made her nearly irresistible to most men in the room. She was pushing for my brother to marry her and didn't hide it well. Every other conversation with her was about "Say Yes to the Dress" or "Cake Boss" or that god awful show, "Married at First Sight". She was obsessed. God hope Sokka proposes because Toph and I weren't sure how much we could take.

We met at our favorite bar, _The Jasmine Dragon_ , every Friday night. We crowded around a small round table with a booth attached to it. The dance floor was packed tonight and drinks were flying from the bar. I ordered my usually, a rum and coke. After a drink all three of us usually headed to the dancefloor, but tonight I wasn't in the mood to dance. I really needed to talk to them.

"No way Kat!" Toph's mouth dropped open and her green eye shimmered with disgust after I recall the entire story of Jet.

Toph was usually the one with the erratic reactions and Suki was more level headed but tonight they both seemed to shocked to even respond like their normal selves.

Suki took a hard gulp of her drink and exclaimed,"Jet? The guy you've been hooking up with the the past few months? I thought you said he was perfect?"

I was embarrassed even telling them that the man I considered myself to be in a relationship with for the past 6 months was married and I was inadvertantly his side chick. If it was one rule I had, it was to never mess with married men but he never gave me a choice.

"Yea well now I know why he never wanted to go out to a restaurant with me, because he has a fucking wife." I rubbed my temples, feeling a migraine coming at just the thought of him. "I was trying to convince him to take me out to dinner for my birthday next week. HE convinced me to stay in with him and he'd cook for me at my place. I thought he was trying to be special and personal but now I know, he was only trying to cover his own ass."

"What an asshole!" Toph burped from finishing off her second beer of the night.

I stared into the brown liquid in my glass and just wanted to cry. "I can't believe him. I shouldn't have fallen from his bullshit and his smile. God, how could I have not known he was married? Manless when my birthday is in a week."

Toph screamed and started to work on her other beer on the table,"Don't be bitter. Screw him!"

Suki agreed, "Yea Toph is right! Screw him. Let's find you someone else to screw!"

"No. Screwing is what got me in this mess! Face it, I'm hopeless every guy I meet ends up being a disaster."

"You can have a booty call if you want. What about Aang?" Toph just had to bring up baby Aang.

I roll my eyes, "Childish and obsessed with his mother."

Suki questioned, "Haru?"

"Didn't want anything 'serious'." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "He's engaged now."

"Ouch." Toph gasped, gulping down her drink fast shortly after.

Suki fired another guy, "Okay, Okay ummm what about that one guy? He was your mailman or something? What happened to him? You said he was good right?"

"Suki, he was my MAILMAN." I averted her gaze nervously. "He got switched to a new route. That was the end of that."

Toph was getting increasingly frustrated with my poor track record. "For God's sake which guy did things not end terrible who you can call?"

Suki ignored Toph and seemed determined to find guy in my past I could warm up to. "What about that wrestler you dated?"

"The Boulder? He was a complete narcissist."

"Okay, Teo?"

"Gay."

"Mike?"

"No job."

"Leo?"

"Short."

Toph finally cut the exchange between Suki and I short. "Oh come on Katara! Seriously! Do you find something wrong with every guy you date?"

"Lee?"

"Um, dead."

"Yikes, sorry I forgot about that gang turf war thing. My bad."

"Right."

Toph got up abruptly and declared, "New plan! We find you a new guy here tonight!"

"I'm sorry what?" I felt increasingly self-conscious by the second. "I just kind of want to drink my drink and head home."

"Stop being a bitch, Katara. Find yourself a sexy man out there on the dance floor and bam. Your Jet problems will be gone." She called over to the waitress. "Can we get a few rounds of shots over here?"

It's not like I couldn't take shots. I just hadn't since college. In fact, I hadn't been really drunk since college either. I wasn't sure what straight vodka tasted like anymore but I was pretty sure I didn't like it. Who actually takes shots for the taste? I was apprehensive about this plan to get me a little liquid courage. Hell, I didn't even know who drunk Katara was anymore.

The waitress came back with shots within a few moments, an entire tray of shots. We were either going to die or have a really good time with no in between moments.

"This is gonna be so much fuuuuun!" Suki nearly squealed as our table was filled shots of the clear liquor. "Oh, I better call Sokka, so he can get us home."

"Alright Katara. Time for the first round."

I was only going to have two shots. That's it.

~/~

All of Friday night into Saturday was a complete blur. I do remember waking up to two other women. With the appearance of my brother there, I knew I didn't get lucky at all last night. The only lucky thing I had was a pounding headaches and the ability for liquor to leak through my pores that morning.

Sokka was busy making pancakes to probably feed his obnoxiously large appetite.

"Morning Sokka." I whispered to not wake the sleeping women in the next room.

He slid a bottle of water and two aspirin across the counter instantly. He looked like he had a rough night too. For one his normal man bun was disheveled and down over his shoulders. His white shirt was wrinkled and had a large brown stain on it and his blue eyes looked heavy from being up all night.

Signs of a man who had to babysit three drunk women all night.

Sokka's jaw was clenched, "Listen next time you decide to get my girlfriend drunk again she can throw up all over you next time. I love a good night but you guys were out of control when I came to pick up last night."

My worst fear was coming true. Sokka had seen me at my possible thirstiest and most desperate.

"I'm sorry Sokka." I was disappointed because he seemed disappointed.

"It's fine. Are you guys doing a repeat for your birthday next week? Almost the dirty 30. Big deal."

"Uggggggh don't remind me."

"You should be humbled. 30 means you've been eating food for 3 decades now Sis."

"Of course, it also mean I don't have my shit together. Other woman at 30 are living beautiful lives with a great career, husband, kids. Hell, by the time you were 30 you and Suki had been together a while. I have noone."

"You know you're a fucking lawyer Katara and a damn good one. Not many people can say that. You don't need a man to tell you how amazing you are or make you feel like you're good enough. Anytime you feel bad, you call me. No girl will ever be more important to me than my baby sister."

"I appreciate it Sokka but you don't get it. You can break up with Suki today and be single for the next ten years and be considered an eligible bachelor but women, we're expected to settle down and have the whole package."

"Well who says we have to live up to expectations."

"I just, I want it ALL. I want the great job, the nice house, the husband, and the kid. I want the whole package. I deserve that. I fucking deserve it."

"Listen, you can't focus on what you don't have. You happen to have three of those things right now."

"What?"

"Your house is massive. You're a top notch lawyer. And you do have a kid. Her name is Toph… after she asks you to move in with her that is."

"What are you-"

"Soooo drunk Toph told me last night that her parents found out she's not really in med school so they cut her off big time. She's going to ask to live with you. Just a heads up."

"Of course. Ughhh." I pick up one of the ready pancakes from Sokka's plate and start to eat it. "I'm going back to bed. My head is killing me."

~/~

People always say to do something you love. I loved being a lawyer. I loved giving voices to my clients and fighting battles for those who could otherwise not afford a decent attorney. Everyone deserves the right a good legal council that was on their side. I did mostly small claims cases but on the off chance I did get a divorce case, I was usually equipped to do that too.

Being a lawyer was all about making your argument better than your opponents and having more evidence on your side. I loved piecing together the evidence in my client's favor and knowing my argument was air tight with no holes.

Today, I had a lot of paperwork to go through. I had gotten three cases come in today and two more clients seeking consultation. At this rate, I wouldn't be out of here until 9 tonight, which wasn't unusual for me to be leaving work honestly.

I was busy sorting through some evidence files when the secretary knocked on the door.

"Sorry Katara, someone is here to see you. He wants to see you out in the lobby."

A lot of prospective clients come into the office and want to meet with me. I usually tell them to come and sign up for an appointment with the secretary.

"Can he make an appointment?"

"Um, no he says its urgent."

I sigh and follow the secretary down the lobby. To my surprise, I see a very handsome man waiting for me.

"Hi Katara. Um, we met Friday night actually."

Was he a fucking stalker?

I immediately tense up, "How'd you find me?"

"Um last night at the bar when I asked for your number you gave me your business card?"

That explained nothing!

"Yea and?"

"Yea so it has the address… of your business on the...card. You know?"

That explained everything!

"Well if we met at the bar why don't you call my number? It's inappropriate for you to show up asking for a date."

"Ha, I don't want a date. I want your help."

 **Author's Note: Who do you think the guy is? I'm trying something new. This story will be about dating and trying navigate adulthood. ~Brie**


	2. Chapter 2

" _We live in a rainbow of chaos_."

Life was always a surprise. Nothing was ever the same. The world was always changing. My profession taught me that lesson more than ever. One day people were happy in love and the next they wanted to take everything their spouse had ever worked for just out of spite.

Even worse was the idea of a son suing his own father. In all my years, I had never dealt with this type of situation.

"I'm suing my father." He said abruptly. The silence in the room alone could allow for Katara's breathing to be heard a mile away.

"Sounds messy." Katara's said nonchalantly. Here this guy marched into her office demanding representation, after whatever stupid thing lead her to giving him her number.

She couldn't help but notice the smirk that the man sported. Geez, he didn't even tell her his name. She certainly didn't remember it from the weekend. His face did kind of look familiar.

His black hair hang in a bang over his right eye. His eyes were piercing and golden. He had milky skin and a smile that could cause any woman to melt. He was tall with an athletic build. She could tell that through the thin material of this white t-shirt. He had a well maintained beard that outline his sideburns, his jaw, and went down to the middle of his neck. His blue jeans hung snuggly against his waist. He may have looked like a normal guy but his well maintained facial hair, sculpted body, and freshly trimmed hair told her otherwise.

"Ha you don't know the half of it." He flashed a smirk at her. "Listen will you represent me?"

"You're going to have to file a case petition form and if I choose to represent you we can meet about conditions, such as my retainer and fees." He looked disappointed but I didn't want to make exceptions for any of my clients. "I need all the facts, evidence, and circumstances of the situation before I take on the case. It's standard procedure, Sir."

"Can't you make an exception? I gave you a good time Friday night." I cringed. There was no way I could take this guy's case. It was against my professional interest. "Umm not like that but I helped you brother get you and your girls home. You owe me one."

"I'm sorry but you'll have to fill out the proper forms and send them through the proper channels like everyone else. My secretary can help you with that. Thank you for the inquiry, Sir."

"Fine. I'll see you around Katara." He got up and turned to walk to the door but stopped just shy of grabbing the door knob. "You don't remember my name do you?"

Whaaaaaaat! I felt my face get hot and I was swear I was as red as a fresh strawberry. My cover was blown. This was almost as embarrassing as the time I forgot to wear underwear under my dress to work. He pointed it out so casually like he was playing along with me the entire time. Uhhhhh, I was never going to live this down.

I stutter nervously. "Whaaaat? Of course I remember your name. How could I not know it? Hehe."

"Riiiiiiiiight. It's Zuko." He says before leaving my office.

Zuko. I could vaguely remember sharing a drink with him at the bar Friday night. I could see why I picked him out. He was attractive. I hoped I didn't awkwardly embarrass myself. If this guy wanted me to represent him maybe I didn't do anything stupid like dance on the bar topless.

Maybe he googled me? Hm, maybe I should google him? It couldn't hurt to figure out who he was and why he needed a lawyer before the paperwork came in.

Maybe later on my own time. I had a stack of files piled high and my stomach was growling.

Lunch was the time where all the lawyers in the office met and bounced cases off each other. Instead, Azula took this time to gloat about how amazing her cases are and how great being partner was. She was a bitch. Always thinking she was better than us other lawyers just because she got promoted and could kiss the bosses asses more.

In the law world partner is what every budding, young lawyer wanted to achieve. Becoming partner meant gaining a highly ranked and coveted title. Senior lawyers who held the title of partner were essentially those who generated the most buck for the firm by providing more bang. A partner did more and higher profile cases, which ultimately made the firm a lot more money. The more money they make the firm the more money goes into their pockets, because those who are partners are given a share in all profits made. The 1 percent just kept on getting richer that way.

And Azula made that inherently known. She rocked Fendi and carried Gucci bags and red bottom shoes. For every new case she won, she made it a point to get a bigger diamond ring for herself. She conveniently wore that ring on her ring finger. The definition of being married to your job. Any bigger and her finger would snap and half from the weight of it.

Though Azula was one of the few female partners out of 6 total, she wasn't exactly a feminist. She clawed her way to the top and stepped on other women from her throne. In the 7 years she worked here she got 5 female lawyers fired before making her way up the chain, except me who steered clear of her wrath.

With me being the only other female lawyer here, who wasn't an intern or secretary we were naturally at odds now.

She was out to prove that this was here firm and no one else could be better than her.

"It's just an honor to be defending someone like Ty Lee. I mean she's America's socialite. People love her. You others couldn't even imagine breathing her air."

There goes the condescending. I take a large bite of my sandwich to avoid throwing up over her narcissism.

"I mean I'm the best. How could anyone not want me to represent them? Being partner was in my destiny."

Chew aggressively and say nothing.

"You know Katara, if you ever wanted to get a nice trim I could send you to my stylist. Of course he might be above your pay grade but I can work a favor. Those split ends must really make your clients questions your reliability." Azula smirked at me and giggled. She leans over and whispers softly. "I mean if you can't commit to getting a daily trim and deal with that mop, how can you commit to your clients? Tsk tsk you're going to have to look more put together if you ever want to come near being partner. Between us girls."

Of course she whispered it so low no one would ever hear her. I wanted to grab her fake extensions and drag her face across the floor.

Before I could finish chewing and chew her prissy ass out, she started to clear her area and get up. "Well I've got to go. There's plenty of cases to work on now as partner. See you later boys and um Katara."

She flipped her hair and walked off like she was floating on a cloud.

I was tired of her and her condescending bullshit. I badly wanted to take her down a notch but at this rate, my idiot bosses loved her and I was nowhere near partner level yet.

If it was the last thing I did though, I would bring Azula down to the regular world with the rest of us. I didn't know how but something was coming for her.

~/~

After work I like to unwind, put all the files away, and focus on an emotionally stunting episode of Grey's Anatomy and a glass of wine. If it was one thing I hated, it was my me time being interrupted by anything that didn't involve me being in a bubble bath.

Today was a testing day. All I wanted was to walk around my house butt naked, drink a bottle of Merlot, and go to bed happily wine drunk.

A knock came at my door at 10:35, which was unusual considering I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened my door and was met with stacks of brown boxes, almost the full height of my door frame. I heard her before I saw her. Across my front yard I could hear something dragging against the wet grass and then an umph sound.

I make out a figure and walk slowly over to it. As I grew closer I saw the figured had been incapacitated by a box on top of their abdomen.

"Oh heeeeeeeeey." The figure said sarcastically. "Funny seeing you here. I'm just you know enjoying the moon down here."

I knew that level of snark.

"Toooooph." I roll my eyes and push the box off of her. It had to weigh at least twenty pounds. The gym paid off luckily. "What are you doing here?"

She got up and continued to drag her two boxes towards the house. "You know just enjoying the night air."

"No. What the hell is all of your shit doing at my front door?"

"You see about thaaaaat. I'm relocating." Toph said in a forced excited tone. "Surprise?!"

Sokka was right to tell me she got kicked out but I assumed she'd tell me this before she tried to move into my house. Only Toph could move in unexplained and give the details later. She was so backwards.

"You can't just show up with all of your things here with no explanation Toph."

It was out of character of me not to help someone. Toph was one of my best friends and if she needed a place to stay by all means I would offer my couch or my guest room. However, she had a nagging habit of doing things impulsively. She lived her life like she was always blind, taking a shot in the dark, with no real plans or direction.

Free-spirited Toph's jaw tightened. "Do you really want me to admit this?"

"You owe me an explanation before I even consider carrying one box into my house."

I follow her to her four door Jeep where a few trash bags full of clothes were on the backseat.

"That's fine. I can do it all myself." She grabbed two heavy trash bags and started dragging them out of her car and across the lawn. I continue to follow her and watch her struggle.

As she dragged the black plastic bags one of them bursts and her clothes spread all over the front yard. She groans and annoyance.

"Still don't want want my help?" I ask confidently. She starts to carry her clothes in a pile in her arms with pieces falling from her arms along the way. She was determined to not only carry all the clothes herself but the scatter my lawn with her underwear and unmentionables. "Toph! As much as I love you I don't want my neighbors to think I hoard women's underwear when they see all this in the yard. Let me help you."

Toph was stubborn as hell and always had to do things her way. She was like this ever since college. Her spirit helped her to be independent but forced her to be a rebellious disappointment to her parents.

"Toph!"

She attempts to pick up the fallen articles of clothes, only for another item to fall from her arms. Feed up she toss the entire pile into the air, causing clothes to fly into the air and fall all around her.

"They kicked me out okay!" She yells exploding with raging and annoyance. Her knees buckle and she kneels down in the grass. I expected her to be upset.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to explain it." I sit down next to her, probably sitting my ass on a pair of Toph's toddy whiteys. I pushed that to the back of my head. "They'll come around."

"Easy for you to say. You have the perfect job and the most supportive family. I'm 28 with no job, no degree, and no support. I'm a failure. God, I shouldn't have been so stupid. If I wasn't stupid I could've been a doctor."

"You and I both know you would never be happy as a doctor. You aren't a failure. Sometimes in life anything that can go wrong will go wrong. It's a cycle. You just have to ride this sucky part out until things start looking up again."

"Stop quoting Murphy's law you nerd! And anything this isn't a oops I drop the carton of eggs, I can buy a new one fuck up. It's not even an oops I crashed my car into the Shamoo sign at Sea World and the world now thinks I'm an animal hating terrorist. It's like an oops I'm stuck in a cave and have to choose between sleeping next to Justin Beiber for warmth or being mauled by hungry bears outside oops. There is NO way up from this. My parents hate me!"

"First of all, why would you ever have to do a real life 'would you rather' between bears and Justin Beiber? Bears and Justin Beiber don't inhabit the same zip code. Why would being mauled by bears ever be plausible?"

"Listen let me be dramatic and nothing is meant to to be real her but if I chose I'd take my chances fist fighting the bears with my bare hairs." She stops talking, realizing Justin Beiber and bears were a moot point. "What am I going to do Katara?"

"Well you can stay with me until things pan out and you find a job. We can take it one step at a time, okay? Look at us this way I could've said no and then you would've had to deal with Suki and my brother shagging at all hours of the night."

She shutters, "God no. I think they're into furry shit."

The idea of my brother in a bear suit doing that creeped me out. The idea of anyone in a beat suit doing that was creepy enough.

"Okay that's enough about that. Let's get your stuff in!" I rush in my discomfort to start pushing boxes into the house.

I had helped Toph drag her entire life of boxes into the house. Some I left in the living room and some she dragged into my guest room. My house had turned into a storage facility in just a few hours.

"You're lucky I like you but did you have to bring allllll of your things?" I sprawl out on the couch, tired from all the heavy lifting.

"Of course it was either bring it or my parents used it to light a bonfire."

Right now I wanted to light half this stuff into a bonfire myself. Who needed hundred of boxes in a guest bedroom? She was going to take over my house for sure.

"So how's operation get a man before I turn 30 going? Biological clock is ticking hard." Toph opened one of her boxes and dug through it.

It was true I wanted to be a mother and have a husband but that wasn't because I was turning 30. These were things I had wanted since I was a little girl. Now more than ever, but my dating life was constantly in shambles.

I was tempted to tell her about the guy from bar showing up at my job but decided not to.

"Why can't women have it all? Why can't we have successful careers and men? Why do we have to sacrifice one for the other? It's frustrating. Every guy I meet is either immature or intimidated by me or as of late married. I can't catch a break." I sigh and smother my face with a throw pillow.

"Cheer up Sugar Queen. Your knight awaits."

A knock came at the door.

I opened it. It was the person I was trying to forget about it. Speak of the devil.

"What do you want?" He had the nerve to show up at my door looking like a lost puppy.

Toph who was still unpacking her boxes in the living room, grimaced and scurried back into her room. She probably sensed the tension in my voice.

"Can I come in? Please Katara?" Jet said calmly.

"I guess." I say nonchalantly. A few days ago I didn't care if he lived or died but here I was allowing him back into my home again.

We sit on the couch. I make sure to be on the opposite end to keep my distance from him. He noticed I was upset. I could see his discomfort. His jaw was clenched, his arms were crossed, and he sat slouched down in the chair.

"I'm sorry Katara."

"Say sorry to your wife."

"Katara, we have been separated for a while. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Jet, tell me the truth."

"Anything for you."

"Were you sleeping with her while we were together?"

"No. We haven't been intimate in a while. Our marriage is as good as over."

"Do you have a family with her?"

"I don't think that ma-

"Jet! Please answer the question."

"Yes, yes. We have two kids together."

My heart breaks. I had broken up a family. I had taken their dad away from them for date nights and sex. I felt so… disgusting. He had made me into an escape.

"Let me see them." I say drily. I wanted to look his kids in the eye. I wanted to see what they looked like.

He pulled out his phone and showed me a photo. There were two boys ages 8 and 4 from the photo. They smiled innocence and eyes were glossed over with joy. They had brown hair and black eyes like him. I could almost cry looking at them. They looked so much like him.

I feel my eyes water. "They look like you." I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "Why Jet? Why would you do this to these beautiful boys?"

They didn't deserve this: Their home being torn about by, by me.

He slides over to comfort me and places his arm around my waist. I lay my head in his chest and let the tears stream out. I breathe in and remember the smell of him. It was cinnamon and musk. I remember his soft touch on my waist and his finger kisses against the nap of my neck. The nights we spent laughing over nothing and venting over life's struggles were everything to me.

I loved him. I trusted him.

But the man I loved wasn't my man. He belonged to his wife and he belonged to his two beautiful boys.

I catch his rubbing his hands across my back to aid me. Those same hands that he used to touch his wife with. I feel myself get repulsed by how easy it was for me to be vulnerable and comfortable with him all over again.

"No! No!" I scream. "Get off of me!" I get up quick and pace around the living room. "You don't get to comfort me. You don't get to make me fall for you all over again. You're a liar. You're a cheater! You would have sex with me then go home and make love to your wife after tucking your kids into bed! You have been playing both of us!"

"Katara, baby everything with you was real. It was never a game to me. I want to be with you. I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since that day we met at the gym I couldn't get you out of my mind. I'm hooked. I'm in love with you." He looks at me with piercing urgency. This was the passionate look I had fallen in love with. The look that meant he wanted to whisk me away and make love to me until I couldn't think straight.

"D-do you still love her?"

"Katara, I want to marry you. Please believe me."

"I asked you, do you still love your wife?"

"I-I well Onji and I will always have a relationship. We have kids and a history but it doesn't compare to how I feel for you. I would leave them for you and marry you if you'd let me."

He didn't give a definite answer. I knew from my time on the witness stand that most witness who diverted their answer away from the question didn't want to answer it. Because they were afraid to tell the truth.

The truth was Jet still loved his wife and maybe he loved me too, but none of that mattered anymore.

"Leave!" I yelled, too overwhelmed with emotions.

"Kat-"

"Just go Jet. Please don't come back." I say again.

He sighs. "Listen open this when you get a chance." He places a small black box on my magazine table and leaves without another word.

I am left to grovel in my pain and confusion.

Toph came back out after he leaves and comforts me. She hugs me and tells me it was going to be okay.

As I cry on her should I feel the familiar softness against my cheek.

"Are you wearing my robe?"

"Ummmmm, BYE!" Toph ran off to her room and shut the door fast.

Living with Toph was going to be interesting.

I follow her into the guest room. "Can we at least agree to ask if we borrow each other's things? I know being roommates isn't ideal buuuuut…"

"Sure sure. Hey I have an idea! We should google Jet's wife!"

"Why they hell would I do that. I caused that woman enough pain."

"Don't you want to see who Jet stepped out on for you? If she's awful then you shouldn't feel bad."

"No! Okay… yes but only for a few minutes."

It turns out his wife was a saint. This was it. She deserved to know what her husband was doing to her. She needed to know the truth. I stare at the box he left me with contempt. Whatever it was that was inside, she needed to see before I did.

Author's Note: What did Jet leave? How will Katara talking to his wife go? How will Katara scheme her way to partner and will she take Zuko's case!


	3. Chapter 3

" _All warfare is based on deception."_

My office was unusually packed with unusual people. It was only Tuesday. On a day like this I'd see three or four clients and a couple walk ins but today the office was packed. I couldn't wait to sit for lunch.

If I didn't have to pay my bills every month, I would have stayed home and never put clothes on.

Toph had managed to stalk Jet's wife to death on social media to the point where she found out she goes to the Whole Foods right around the corner from my office everyday for a Quinoa salad.

I couldn't deny myself this opportunity right? I had to know who Jet chose to spend the rest of his life with. Who he ultimately decided to have kids with. Who he… cheated with me on.

I knew of her. She was Onji Song. She feed African children, fought live tigers, raised millions for the less fortunate and still managed to look incredibly gorgeous. She was literally Wonder Woman. Large ringlets of black hair, with hude hazel doe eyes. She was petite and only 5"3.

You aren't going to go. Just be done with Jet. Doing this is stupid and toxic Katara. You don't need to do this to prove something.

Ultimately, I'm an idiot who must live for drama. Next thing I knew I was browsing the various pretentious types of cheese then I saw her. Burnt Sienna never looked so beautiful on a woman. With black hair of wool and her head held high, she waltzed on with an effortless saunter. The clicking of her heels added rhythm to the soft classical music that played onward without pause. Her eyes scanned the room with determination in search of someone when her eyes met mine she smiled. So beautiful it was like the stars themselves, decided to rest behind the soft cushion of her lips.

"Any of these cheeses good? Roquefort? I mean come on what happened to American cheese? Am I right?" I snorted as I attempted to make awkward small talk. I was such a fucking clown. She was perfect and beautiful and I was dorky, trying to talk about cheese or whatever adults talk about.

"Yea, I know. My kids love basic things like American. I try to buy different things like olives and its World War 3 suddenly. But Roquefort is pretty good with a cheese plate." Her eyes narrowed and she stared at me for a second, as if something was familiar about me. "Hey you're a lawyer right? I think I saw you speaking at one of the women's conferences right? You do a lot of good work."

 _Basic._ I was basic compared to her. I was the American cheese on the cheese plate that no one wanted. She was complimenting me out of pity. According to Facebook she had raised over a quarter of a billion to end world hunger. Even Mother Teresa looked basic compared to her.

I remember now. Last October, I went to a Women's Conference in Quebec. It was powerful women discussing women's issues and what we personally could do to make an impact. I talked about the casual sexism I experienced as a female lawyer, which led to a discussion about women being paid less for more work. Jet's wife seemed interested but she faded into the background when the work conversation really kicked off. I remember her giving a speech about female sex slaves and girls being snatched all over the country. It was moving and she was poised the entire time. Although she had a small frame, her words were rich and stuck to your soul.

Now before me she looked mousey. Still beautiful but so small and docile. Her black curls thrown into a messy bun on her head, which complemented her white t-shirt and blue jeans. She looked positively normal and insignificant, yet I was intimidated. This was the woman that made a life with Jet, the man who I thought I would marry one day.

"Oh thanks. I never take a case I can't win." I smiled as genuinely as possible.

"God, I wished I could've made a difference like being a lawyer, but kids you know." She floated down the aisle looking at the dried beans.

She literally is a saint and she complains about making a difference. Geez. Modest, much.

"You make a difference. You raise tons of money for charity." I blurted it out. What happened to being a random stranger chatting about cheese, Katara! She wasn't supposed to know I knew her.

"Hmmm did you google me orrrrr. Something tells me you didn't just bump into to me to talk about food"

"I try to keep up with notable women in this town. You are certainly one of them. After the women's conference in Quebec, I looked you up."

"Oh okay. Forgive me, I don't quite remember your name."

"It's Katara. Nice seeing you again."

"Yes, nice. I'll see you around." She walks towards to check out line.

My heart drops into my stomach. It felt like my throat was so narrow that I was breathing through a straw. Why had I come here? What was I doing?

"Wait!" She turns around quickly as sweat forms on my brow. "I, I um know your husband." I could barely get the words out. They came out as a soft whisper.

I could see her nostrils flare. Her chest poked out a little more. No longer did she have a sweet and inviting appearance. She was now a Momma Bear ready to pounce and protect her cubs.

"Who are you? You know my husband from where?" She stared deep into my eyes making it clear that she was serious and was not about to play games about an answer.

"I, I'm sorry I have to go." I ran so fast out of the Whole Food and into my car. Once I pulled into the parking lot of my firm, my chest was so tight.

My eyes drip with tears. My walls, the walls that hold me up, make me strong just... collapse. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fall from my chin, drenching my shirt. Perhaps these tears will help wash the blood out. I press my head against the wall... baby blue, so innocent... I am anything but innocent. I'm trembling. I can't-can't stop. Even as I press my hand against the wall it shakes, it trembles. It's raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. I can't stop... I can't stop. Why can I not stop crying?

~/~

Mirrors always told the truth. My reflection spoke back to me and the words were too much to bare. My mascara had smeared all over my cheeks and my eyes were swollen and red. I was in the business of finding the truth and equality for my clients, yet I couldn't be further from being truthful with myself. Does the truth imprison us or does it set us free?

It damn sure hurt. It stung like someone pricking my heart with a needle. I was a homewrecker and I went with the intention to hurt _her._ I was the other woman. How dare I try to hurt her anymore than Jet already had.

I leave the bathroom stall and splash cold water on my face. I re-apply my mascara and attempt to piece myself back together.

I had loved a stranger for two years. I apply my red lipstick and glide it over my lips.

I was going to be stupid and alone. I dust the concealer over my puffy eyes.

His wife knew who I was and could come right now and slash my tires. I blend the foundation under eyes.

My phone vibrates, I look down at it and see his name. A reminder that I had been played and would inevitably die alone with pint of ice cream in my casket. I wasn't going to answer because I deserve better than him and I was a strong woman or whatever bullshit women say in movies to pep them up.

Adults do things that they don't want to do because they have responsibilities. I needed to get out there and build cases for my clients. I may be sad and single but I was also successful and sumptuous. At least, I looked great even if I felt otherwise.

My desk was flooded with cases, files, and my phone had 5 missed calls. I got to work on the first case, hoping to be productive. I left my laptop in my car in a rush. What case was I going to craft without it?

I hurry outside so quickly I miss the curb to step into the parking lot and fall. The heel of my shoe snaps right off. Right now I was as steady and focused as a baby taking its first steps. I pick myself off the ground and dust myself off as my feet still shake from the now uneven height of my shoes. As I wobbled trying to balance on one foot to get my shoe off, a familiar face appeared.

He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when I looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. It didn't help that he was so modest with it, it made the girls fall for him all the more. He knew he was attractive, that much I knew from observation. The way he waltz into my office expecting me to represent him told a lot too.

"You okay?" Zuko said shooting a kind smirk at me.

"Fine. My shoe just broke. I just need to get something. I'm fine."

"Here. Lean on me until you get what you need. No need take your shoes off on the dirty ground." He ropes his arm around me to help me balance and make my way to the care.

"You just love popping up. What are you here for?" We were three feet away from my car now. I could smell the sweet musk of his cologne.

Zuko said, "Actually, I came to kill two birds. I wanted to drop off the case request form and to meet with my sister."

Sister?

My eyes could pop out of my head as I say, "Your sister works here? As a lawyer?"

I know for a fact Azula was the daughter of Ozai Ember. He was as unethical and seedy as any business man could ever get. That means Zuko is suing a very powerful man with money longer than The Great Wall of China.

"Yeah, Azula. She actually told me you're a pretty good lawyer. She saw me after I left your office."

I nearly gasp, "Azula, the DRAGON lady is your SISTER?"

"I know she's a little crazy, but yea she is." We stop in front of my red Mercedes Benz and I unlock the trunk. "This all you? Wow. Nice."

I pop the trunk and switch out my shoes for a pair of flats, I keep drunken nights at the bar. I grab my laptop bag with my computer as well."

"Thanks." We stare at each other awkwardly in silence. The way his lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkles. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow his smile gives. His smile is a ray of sunshine, and I am a sunburn.

Words left me. His golden eyes spoke of pain, joy, happiness, and something that he was holding back. If he was my client, I would need to know everything. That's just how I worked. I can't help if he isn't honest with me. Even still, I'm not sure I could take on Ember's council, no matter how air tight a case I could make. Money talks way more than even the most sound legal representation. Although a case like this one could get me promoted to partner quicker than I could blink if I do well.

Zuko scratches his head. He succumbs to the silence and says, "So I wanted to give this to you directly. I really need a good lawyer. Heard you were one of the best. I just really need help." He handed the one sheet of paper to me that was folded neatly inside an envelope.

I clear my throat and say, "I'll review your case file and my secretary will give you a call if I decide to take it. I have some cases and a few other clients to see today. I'll review this as soon as I can."

"Um…" He scratches his head again. "Okay…Good seeing you again. Seems like I'm always helping you. I hope this time you'll help me." He showed his teeth one more time before heading down the parking lot, probably to meet Azula.

When someone smiled at me it was like for a split second everything stopped and their smile pierced through all the bad in my life and all was well again. I felt warmth in my belly. It was something about seeing another person smile that made me want to smile too. When I looked at Zuko, a man who had a father that was virtually the anti-Christ who he now needed to sue for whatever god awful thing, all my problem melted away. If Zuko could smile, so could I despite me stalking my ex-boyfriend's wife today like a creep and a broken shoe.

I get back to my office and settle down with my laptop finally ready to work. I stare at the crisp white envelope, now sitting on the corner of my desk. I pick it up admiring the soft curves of Zuko's handwriting. My name written with delicate and soft rounds on the "A" and neatly straight lines for the "T". Even the "K" was so straight the lines formed perfect 45 degree angles. Even though, I was no forensic handwriting analyst, I picked up a few tricks from using a few as witnesses on cases. Your handwriting tells a story. As a lawyer my job was to analyze every detail to make a compelling case. From the looks of it, Zuko is calculated and takes his time to be perfect. He didn't rush writing my name and the deep black ink left an impression in the paper. He's very tense due to pressing the pen so hard. What was he so tense about and why did he want to appear so perfect?

I could not wait to look at his case.

~/~

"You sure I can't live off of wine?" I asked inhaling a handful of popcorn then chasing it with two large gulps of red wine.

Toph and I were sprawled on the couch eating popcorn and wine, very Olivia Pope like of us. The day I get to toss all my bras and never wear them again will be the day I rejoice. I tossed the bra and my shoes as soon as I got in and changed into a tank top and pajama pants.

"I'm pretty sure most adults don't have diets of fermented grape juice, Kat! But tonight we dine in wine!" She tops off her glass, polishing off the bottle. "This is good shit too. I don't usually like red wine."

"My dad gave it to me when I graduate law school. What a better time to crack the bottle open!" I felt butterflies in my stomach and a little warmth radiating from my chest. "Toph, I think I might be drunk."

"We did just dust off an entire bottle of expensive French wine that's been aging for years in your kitchen." Toph jumps up and grabs a second bottle from the table. "More for me. Besides we have to celebrate you addressing Jet's wife about him being a dirty dog."

I grab the bottle and add more into my glass. I needed another drink just for remembering how stupid I was.

"I'm glad you told her the truth. I wonder what marital issues they were having for him to step out. She looks like a boring lay like she just lays there like a corpse."

"Toph! I don't want to imagine my boyfriend with his wife!"

"Oh, your boyfriend! Katara he is MARRIED. He is not your boyfriend. You better not go back to him!"

"I won't. I promise. He's just been blowing up my phone all day. His wife must have went home and chewed him a new one. He's pathetic. I'm focusing on work for now. I got this kind of risky case."

"Drama? Is it Azula? Did you steal the ice queen's case?"

"No, actually he's interesting. He saw me piss drunk at the bar and I gave him my business card with my cell phone number scribbled on it like an idiot. He needs legal defense."

"Interestingggg? Interesting enough to bone?" Her voice got higher when she said interesting as she drew out the word to mock me. "Your entire face lit up when you started talking."

"What! He's my client, well potential client. I don't know if I'll take it. The case could be risky, but if successful it'll let me be first in the running for partner."

"Take the case! It's a no brainer. You need more risk in your life. You work extremely hard. If you even for a second doubt that you'll win this case, stop it. You're a bomb lawyer. You DESERVE to be partner."

I gulp more wine, hoping I would believe her words. The two most powerful words in the English language are "I believe". I hang onto them and in a split second the words become more than I could ever imagine. Maybe I could win for Zuko. Maybe I could win for myself.

~/~

Hours later, Toph and I were passed out on the couch. I try to stumble my way to the bedroom to sleep comfortable and avoid a crick in my neck. On the way there, I missed calls and messages.

 _7 missed calls and so many messages:_

 _I miss you baby._

 _I'm done with her. I only want you._

 _She put me out of the house. Please let me come over. I need you right now._

 _I love you so much. You mean everything to me._

 _Let me back in. I can make you feel amazing. Remember those night we had?_

I was still a little drunk but I knew he was full of shit. I lay in the middle of my huge king bed alone and feel the cold set in. I close my messenger app and suddenly felt a jolt of inspiration. Who was I feeling sorry for myself for one more minute! I am not alone - I have solitude, peace and time to heal. I take my adversity and I make it my advantage.

30 was coming and I needed to embrace that maybe I couldn't have it all right now. I couldn't have romance, but I surely could make the best of my career.

I open my email and begin crafting an email:

Hello,

As a representative of Water Tribe, law firm I have reviewed your case and would be happy to provide you with legal council. Attached is a sheet with my retainer and fee for service prices. Please call my secretary to set up a meeting so we can go over the information more thoroughly.

Best,

Katara

This was possibly the biggest jump I could ever make in my career. I was at the cliff and I jumped, hoping to land safely.

My phone vibrates again:

 _I need to see you right now. It's important. I'm hurt and I need help. Please._

Another cliff lay in front of me. The phone stares at me and I stare back at phone.

 _I'm hurt bad. I need the hospital. I'm at the Waterfront Hotel. I've been attacked. I'm bleeding._

The thing about jumping was that you feel weightless going down, but once you hit the bottom reality comes crashing.

 **Author's Note: It's been a while. I'm back after a long year of internship in grad school. What do yall think will happen next? What do you want to see in the story?**


End file.
